gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Lips Last Lunch
Wasted Busted Idaho destroyed |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong |unlockedby = Drive Misty For Me |todo = Take Forelli's car to 8-Ball's garage North of here, behind 'Easy Credit Autos'. Park the car back at Marco's Bistro. Activate the car bomb then get out of there! }} Mike Lips Last Lunch is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by mechanic Joey Leone from his garage in Trenton, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude walks in and is told by Joey Leone that the Forelli brothers owe him money and that he is tired of waiting, needing Claude to teach them some respect. He tells Claude that Mike Forelli (possibly a brother of the Don of the Forellis) is eating at Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's and tells Claude to rig a bomb to Forelli's car using 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood. Claude leaves and drives to Marco's Bistro, stealing Mike Forelli's car. He drives it to 8-Ball's bomb shop, has the bomb rigged and returns the car to its original location. Forelli slowly leaves Marco's Bistro and after starting his car, is killed as the bomb detonates. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000 and the next mission, Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong, is unlocked. Deaths * Mike "Lips" Forelli - Killed by Claude with a car bomb. Gallery MikeLipsLastLunch2-GTAIII.png|Joey Leone talks about 8-Ball. MikeLipsLastLunch3-GTAIII.png|Forelli's car MikeLipsLastLunch4-GTAIII.png|Bomb is planted MikeLipsLastLunch5-GTAIII.png|Claude arms the bomb MikeLipsLastLunch6-GTAIII.png|Mike Forelli walks to his car MikeLipsLastLunch7-GTAIII.png|Mike Forelli blows up MikeLipsLastLunch8-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Walkthrough MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude enters Joey's Garage, he sees Misty and Joey talking. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Misty asks Joey to "drill" her, but Joey tells her to wait and goes to talk with Claude. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Joey tells Claude that the Forelli Brothers owe him money. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Joey proceeds to inform Claude that Mike Forelli, one of the brothers, is currently dining at Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Joey orders Claude to steal Mike's vehicle, arm it with a bomb and then return it, so that Mike explodes. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Before Claude goes, Joey reminds him that he has to hurry up, as Mike will not be eating forever. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude on his way to Marco's Bistro. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude stealing Forelli's Idaho. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude is tasked with going to 8-Ball's garage in Harwood and placing a bomb in the car. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude arriving at 8-Ball's garage. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude getting the bomb put into the vehicle inside 8-Ball's garage. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude has to hurry and bring the car back to the restaurant. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude on his way back to Marco's Bistro. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude parking the Idaho back in its spot and arming the bomb. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mike Forelli walking out of the restaurant. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mike Forelli getting into his car. MikeLipsLastLunch-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Forelli is dead; Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * If the player damages Mike's car, he will be instructed to take it to the nearest Pay 'n' Spray garage. However, the car only gets repaired, while the color stays the same. * Parking the car in the wrong direction will result in the message from the game telling the player to place the car exactly as it was parked at the start of the mission. * Fitting with this mission, during the scene of the exploding car the camera puts at the foreground the sign of the bistro, which says "eat 'til you explode!" Navigation }}ar:مايك لبس لاست لانش pl:Ostatni obiad Mike'a Buźki zh:Mike Lips Last Lunch Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III